wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Krenk Skullcracker
Krenk has fought under many banners since walking out of the high canyon walls of the Den. He's lent his axe to the Warsong and Frostwolf Clans, although he has developed a loathing for the former over the past few years as the simple-minded Orc has travelled far and wide and seen how reckless pride can bring great tragedy. Of all the forces outside the Horde he has fought alongside, the Argent Dawn, and their later incarnation, the Argent Crusade, are perhaps the only factions he trusts implicity. Even though he is a feverent believer in the rediscovered Shamanism of the Orcs, he respects the power, and the peace, that the Light brings to those who worship it. At times tormented by his old allegiances to the Warsong Clan and the actions of the Warsong Clan in Northrend and in turns amused and infuriated by the squabbling of his two brothers, Jharrick Stormwatcher and Grafforn, Krenk stumbles through life with all the grace of a drunken Kodo, and about as much wit, much to the horror of his friends who frequently end up having to come after him en-mass to rescue the loyal, if dim-witted, Grunt. Most often after the hapless Grunt was Fetch, a Forsaken Priest whom looks at the Orc as a friend, and as a valuable source of protection against people whom might look harshly at an Undead walking around without an escort. Recently, however, the Forsaken was slain by a pack of Ghouls in Icecrown, and Krenk has taken his companion's death hard, falling deeper into black moods and chasing after dark lore in the hope of returning his companion to life. Recently, Krenk learned that no matter what course he took, Fetch was lost, and to return him to life as a Forsaken would be a cruel torture. Returning to Orgrimmar to rest and try to find his balance, Krenk learned that his younger brother, Grafforn, had been slain during a brawl in the Shadow Cleft, and has been consumed by dark rage, especially since learning that the Rogue had been slain by other Shattered Hand members. Appearance Krenk has often been described as 'built like a Dwarven Outhouse'. He's not much bigger than an average Orc, but a lifetime of manual labor and fighting has made the thick-bodied Orc a litteral mountain of muscle and scar-tissue. In particular is the right side of his face, specifically around his right eye, where during a mission to clear out Hellfire Imps to protect Thrallmar from the encroaching Demons, he caught a stray fireball to the side of his face, boiling the eye out of his socket and scarring his face. {C Otherwise Krenk keeps himself as clean as possible, although it should be noted his armor and weapons are often immaculate, but his personal belongings that do not involve war are often battered, stained or torn. He has trimmed his once wild beard down to a much shorter and neater length, and his topknot has likewise been trimmed and slicked back with oil. His skin is a pale yellow-green, his eyes are pale lavender and his hair is a dark red colour. {C With the loss of Fetch, however, Krenk has begun raiding the bases of the Cult of the Damned, stealing scraps of Lore and torturing what Cultists survive his raids for information on how to bind the souls of the recently departed to new bodies. Due to his frenzied obsession to reviving his friend, Krenk has allowed his physical condition to deteriorate, his hair becoming wild and uncut, what little sleep he can grasp soiled with nightmares of failure and his armor, once brightly polished and well-cared for, has been discarded and left to rust in a vault in Dalaran while Krenk rushes into battle in armor and weapons looted from the Cultist's leaders, artefacts that might be very well be tainting Krenk's mind and feeding upon his obsession. After several months of desperation and searching, Krenk finally managed to find a method to revive Fetch, but the process would require the sacrifice of another soul. Dejected and unwilling to compromise his friend's beliefs, Krenk left his search to rejoin the Argent Crusade, only to find that his brother, Grafforn, had been slain in the heart of Orgrimmar during an altercation with a handful of Shattered Hand thugs. Tormented at the loss of his brother, Krenk turned his attention to discovering the identity of the thugs, using every trick he knew. His quest is aided by a Tauren Shaman called Damor Windsong, the timid Darkspear Witchdoctor Tor'zul the Cursed, and a novice Orc Hunter called Pugdush Grimshot. The current location of his elder brother, Jharrick Stormwatcher, is unknown. Background Born the youngest of the 'Brothers Threefist', Krenk is actually the most influential of the Brothers, in terms of deeds and glory, at least. Having served the Horde as a Grunt for several seasons in many different fields of battle, Krenk actually holds the Rank of Stone Guard, but his lack of intelligence prevented his superiors from granting him an actual rank that could command more than a score of so warriors. {C Most of his tactics generally involve the word "Charge!" and little else, truth be told. {C Krenk's distaste for the Warsong Clan stems from several encounters within the Ashenvale forest, where the Orc pitted his brute strength and sharp axe against several Night Elves in conflicts over lumber and territory. Although loyal to his duty, the Orc finally could no longer handle the conflict within himself, between following his orders from the Clan sub-chieftains, or following the Warchief's edicts of peace and tolerance. {C Having no other to turn to, Krenk confessed his doubts to his eldest brother, Jharrick Stormwatcher, whom had likewise been doubting his path in life. Together, the two turned in their axes and fairly fled Ashenvale, finding that the Warsong Clan http://www.wowwiki.com/Warsong_clan proved a worse enemy to be pursued by than several vengeful Night Elf Sentinelshttp://www.wowwiki.com/Sentinel who likewise pursued them to the borders of Ashenvale and into the Barrens. {C There, in the Barrens, the two drifted east, further and further away from Ashenvale http://www.wowwiki.com/Ashenvale and the still-furious commanders of the Warsong Logging camp. It was in Ratchet http://www.wowwiki.com/Ratchet that the two decided the best way to dodge any more axes or arrows aimed their way was to cross the Maelstrom http://www.wowwiki.com/Maelstrom and return to the Eastern Kingdoms for a while. After a long and eventful trip, which included a boarding attempt by a raiding party of Murlocs and a glimpse of a shark fully twice as long as the Maiden's Fancy near the outer edges of the Maelstrom itself, the two weary Orcs entered Booty Bay http://www.wowwiki.com/Booty_Bay. Destiny struck as the two Orcs, seeking to drown their sorrows at the nearest Inn, stumbled across an Orc whom looked much like an overgrown Goblin, tall and lanky and decidedly shifty-looking, an Orc by the name of Grafforn. Several tankards later and feeling much safer, surrounded by the Bruisers of Booty Bay, Krenk and Jharrick recounted their experiences to Grafforn, whom continued to buy them drinks and ply them with heavy foods. Finally, both brothers bought a room upstairs to sleep off their heavy meals and woke during the middle of the night to find Grafforn up to his armpits in their packs, searching for valuable treasure. One swift beating later, Grafforn lay unconscious on the floor of their room, and Krenk stood over him, ready to deliver the final blow, when Jharrick, moved by the Spirits, ordered his youngest brother to spare the life of the Orc Rogue. It would be some months later that, during a ritual conducted by the Trolls of Stranglethorn, the blood connection between the three Orcs would be revealed when Grafforn's blood proved to be the key that unlocked a curse upon Jharrick by a potent Warlock. {C Having exhausted most avenues of glory, wisdom and money, in that order, in Stranglethorn, the three Orcs, still somewhat stunned at their connection, headed north to the Blasted Lands http://www.wowwiki.com/Blasted_Lands. Krenk, naturally, ended up serving as a guard at Kargath, Jharrick wandered off into the Mountains to commune with the elements, and Grafforn proceeded to fleece the wages off of anyone foolish enough to gamble with him. Time moved on, and a chance encounter with a gentle Druid dragged Krenk into the underground fortress of the Dark Iron Dwarves http://www.wowwiki.com/Dark_Iron_Dwarves, then into conflict with the Blackrock Orcs http://www.wowwiki.com/Blackrock_clan, and from there he followed the Druid and her mate and companions into Outlands, while his brothers remained on Azeroth pursuing their own ambitions. The rise of the Lich King's forces, however, have forced the Brothers Threefist back together. Personality Krenk could be easily described as 'dim'. 'Thick', 'Dumb', 'Idiotic' and a variety of other terms could just as easily be used to describe him, although in truth, Krenk isn't stupid, merely tactically challenged and possessing a limited vocabulary. Far too trusting of someone once they've proven themselves, which generally involves not stabbing, shooting, clubbing or blasting him within the first few days, Krenk has the very bad habbit of trusting people he really shouldn't, and then keeps giving them chances. It makes him rather popular with certain camps within the Horde, however. {C Of all the races of the Horde, Krenk holds no particular grudges, although he does find the high culture and sublime egos that the Sindori cultivate accutely irritating to the point of actual physical discomfort. {C The Darkspear Trolls and Tauren can count on Krenk to charge in to their defence at a word, and while he is intimidated by the Forsaken and their grim outlook on life, he had struck up a long-lasting friendship with a Forsaken Priest by the name of Fetch, a former citizen of Stratholme whom found the simple, uncomplicated mind of the Orc to be a welcome reprieve from all the plotting and testing that the other Apothacaries indulge in. {C Though he'll throttle the person who'd say it, Krenk has been 'involved' with, at several times in his life, Tauren and Troll women, having developed somewhat unusal tastes while dwelling amongst the 'coin talks' mentality of the Goblins of Booty Bay. {C Thus far, Jharrick has not been able to 'cure' Krenk of his 'perversions', while Grafforn simply shrugs his shoulders and uses the situation to help himself, as normal. {C While no smarter than before, Krenk has developed an unnatural edge to his wit, and a decidedly uncharacteristic cruel streak. In the search to find a way to return Fetch to life, the Orc has become brutish rather than simple, and has forgone many of the simple pleasures he once enjoyed so much in his pursuit of this goal. After learning that no matter what path he took, Fetch would be damned, Krenk grew quiet and withdrawn, constantly berating himself for his failures, both real and percieved. While his attitude has shifted somewhat towards his former state of being, the Orc Warrior remains convinced that he has failed not just his friend, but his brother and has violated his honor. Furthermore, upon travelling to Nagrand to have Grafforn burned on a pyre to rejoin the Ancestral Spirits, he was informed by one of the Shamans that Krenk and his brothers were actually Bonechewers, not Warsong as they originally believed. Learning that he was the descendant of cannibals and practitioners of foul blood-magic has rocked Krenk to his core, leaving him extremely shaken and wondering if all the honor he has won through-out his service to the Horde and the Argent Crusade actually means anything at all.. In a recent battle at Mount Hyjal, Krenk had been disarmed by an Ogre serving the Twilight Hammer, and in desperation and battle-fury, crushed the Ogre's skull between his bare hands as the Ogre attempted to kill the Orc with a bear-hug. He is still concerned that the rage he felt during that battle might return, a blinding red haze of hatred and fury that blocked out everything but the need to destroy the enemy in front of him. Quotes "I'll take your head for a trophy!" "You cannot win this fight!" "Fall before the rage of the Horde!" "Don't touch what? Oh, uhm ... too late?" "Sorry!" "SORRY!" "Don't laugh at me, I'm doing my best!' Trivia The last name, or deed name, of 'Threefists' actually came from Krenk's useage of firey-enchanted fist weapons, and the use of his head in a 'headbutt' emote while using Pummel http://www.wowwiki.com/Pummel ability. Also, Krenk's two brother represent two other paths to power within the Horde. The way of the Warrior, of the Shaman, and of the Rogue. Honour, Wisdom and Guile. Thus, the three 'Fists' of the Warchief. See also * *Fetch External links * Berserker * Arms Warrior * Orc Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived